The present invention relates to a vehicular seat height adjusting device and more particularly to an adjusting device wherein a vertical adjustment for the entirety of a seat and a vertical adjustment for only the front portion of the seat can be effected by only a single mechanism.
In prior vertical height adjusting systems for a vehicular seat, the function of the so-called height adjustment for moving the height of the seat vertically in the same amount in both front and rear portions, that is, for moving the seat vertically in parallel, required a first mechanism. The function of the so-called lift adjustment for vertically moving only the front portion of the seat required a second mechanism. This resulted in increase in the number of parts and in size of the entire mechanism as well as a more complicated structure. Besides, the selection, switching and operation for both such mechanisms are not fully satisfactory in point of reliability. In general, therefore, only one of the two functions has been provided in many cases.
The present invention remedies such drawbacks.